Unexpected RomANTs
by foliver4eva
Summary: This is supposed to be a fanfic I made up about Olive and Fletcher. But it turned into an episode with a plot and a sub plot. Anyway, I hope you like it!


Unexpected RomANTs

Scene 1

{Olive, Chyna, and Fletcher enter the boarding school A.N.T Farm room elevator}

Chyna: Isn't this school awesome?

Olive: Yeah, it's going to be so much fun for the next few years!

Fletcher: Not for me. I have to share a room with Angus. He's…

Olive: NOBODY CARES FLETCHER!

{Fletcher quietly sits down on the big couch}

Chyna: I have to go record my song for the musical assignment I was given.

Olive: I can help you.

Chyna: Thanks Olive, you're such a great friend

Olive: No problem

{Chyna and Olive exit the room}

Fletcher: I'm tired of the way Olive has been teasing me and yelling at me for ALL THESE YEARS! I'm going to do something. Something BAD!

Scene 2

{Fletcher enters his room and Angus is at the computer desk}

Fletcher: Hey Angus

Angus: Yeah?

Fletcher: I want to destroy something of someone's

Angus: Well, since I'm not the typical trouble maker, I don't think you should

Fletcher: Then what should I do?

Angus: Look, can you stop bothering me?! I'm trying to direct the cameras of the Tonight Show. Anymore conversation will cost you bucks.

Fletcher: Fine

{Fletcher exits the room}

Angus: He owes me a dollar

{Olive and Chyna are in the music room trying to figure out a good idea for Chyna's song}

Chyna: I'm so clueless. Mr. Grundy is expecting me to write an amazing song that I can play at his annual party. I asked him if I could play one of my original songs but he wants something brand new.

Olive: You have a bad case of writer's block.

Chyna: What's writer's block?

Olive: Writer's block is when a writer, such as you, has trouble coming up with new ideas for musical, writing, or acting purposes!

Chyna: Wow, you really are a robot in a human body anyway, {Chyna walks over to Olive and grabs her shoulders} what am I going to do about this song?!

Olive: Don't worry most cases of writer's block are over quickly. When is this song due anyway?

Chyna: Tomorrow.

Olive: Oh, then you're doomed.

{Chyna sighs}

Scene 4

{Fletcher is in Chyna and Olive's room with a burrito}

Fletcher: There's nothing in here that I could destroy anyways. Hey, is that the quilt that she made of all my embarrassing moments?!

{Fletcher sneezes and burrito chunks get all over the quilt}

Fletcher: Oh no! What have I done? I wasn't planning on doing anything evil and now I do this? I've got to go. Now!

{Fletcher exits the room and the receipt for the burrito falls out of his pocket}

{Chyna has just finished recording her song}

Chyna: Yes! I can perform this song for Mr. Grundy! It's perfect.

Olive: Yes it is! Chyna, is it okay if I go back to my room? I want to learn a new language.

Chyna: But you already speak 57.

Olive: I know, I'm trying to get to 100!

Chyna: Okay. See you later.

{Olive walks back to her and Chyna's room}

Olive: Now where is that book a got about Silbo Gomero.

{Olive screams}

Olive: My quilt, THERE ARE BURRITO CHUNKS ALL OVER IT!

{Olive sees the receipt on the floor}

Olive: I'm going to kill Fletcher!

{Olive storms out of her room}

{Fletcher is in his and Angus' room}

Fletcher: What do I do? What do I do?

Angus: Cut to camera 7 please.

Fletcher: Are you even listening?

Angus: Nope

{Olive storms into the room, Olive tries to muster the sweetest voice she can}

Olive: Fletcher, can I talk to you for a second?

Fletcher: Uh oh. Okay?

{Fletcher and Olive exit into the hallway, Olive starts yelling at Fletcher}

Olive: Are you an idiot?! How could you get burrito chunks on my quilt?!

Fletcher: Um… Uh… can you stop criticizing me? It was an accident.

Olive: Stop, I haven't even started yet! You are an idiot for doing this! Have you no sense?

Fletcher: Um Uh….

Olive: I guess you don't. That was my project and you ruined it! You didn't even…

{Fletcher randomly kisses Olive}

{Silence}

Olive: Wh…Wh … what did you do that for?

Fletcher: How else was I supposed to get you stop criticizing?

Olive: Oh…

Fletcher: I'm sorry I ruined your quilt

Olive: It's okay, it can be cleaned

Fletcher: Why didn't you just say that? You had me thinking it would be ruined forever!

Olive: Sorry…

{They walk away from each other}

Fletcher: Oh and Olive?

Olive: Yeah?

Fletcher: Don't tell anyone about what just happened especially Chyna. She'll want us to date. Ew!

Olive: Yeah… ew.

To Be Continued


End file.
